United States presidential election, 2024 (Bernie's America)
The '''United States presidential election, 2024 '''was the 60th quadrennial United States presidential election, and was held on November 5, 2024. Incumbent United States President, Bernie Sanders of Vermont, defeated former Vice President, Mike Pence of Indiana. Bernie Sanders was the first candidate since George H.W. Bush in 1988 to win over 400 electoral votes, and was the first Democrat to win the state of Texas in a presidential election since Jimmy Carter in 1976. Sanders was expected to defeat Pence, but not by the margin that he did of 418-120. Bernie Sanders remained the record-holder of the oldest person ever to be elected president, at age 83 at the time of the election, ten years older than Ronald Reagan when elected for his second term in 1984. Vice President Mike Pence at the time of the election, according to Gallup polling, had an averaged 39% national approval rating. Bernie Sanders's presidential job approval rating by the time of the election was an averaged 58%. Part of Mike Pence's base doubted and questioned the results of the election, and Pence called for recounts of the votes in the states of Texas, Arizona, Montana, Georgia, Iowa, and Ohio, however Sanders remained victorious. Results President Bernie Sanders and Vice President Tulsi Gabbard defeated Vice President Mike Pence and Senator Tom Cotton in a 418-120 electoral colege vote win, a 32-18 state win, and a 57.1%-40.2% popular vote win. Pence congratulated Sanders and Gabbard on their victory the night of the election, and wished them "well in four more years of leading the country". Turnout for the presidential election was 58.1%, compared to the 2020 presidential election's 57.2% turnout, and the 2016 presidential election's 55.7% turnout. The Democrats lost 3 seats in the U.S. Senate, giving them a 52-48 control in the Senate, and barely retained control of the U.S. House of Representatives. Nominations Democratic Party Nominee *Bernie Sanders, President, Vermont Declined to be candidates *Tulsi Gabbard, Vice President, Hawaii, ran as Sanders's running mate *Tim Kaine, U.S. Senator, Virginia, endorsed Bernie Sanders Republican Party Nominee *Mike Pence, Vice President, Indiana Other candidates *Ted Cruz, U.S. Senator, Texas, endorsed Mike Pence after convention *Ben Shapiro, political commentator, California, endorsed Ted Cruz, then Mike Pence *Mitt Romney, U.S. Senator, Utah, endorsed Ted Cruz, then Mike Pence *Ben Sasse, U.S. Senator, Nebraska, endorsed Ted Cruz, then Mike Pence *Rand Paul, U.S. Senator, Kentucky, endorsed Mike Pence *Kanye West, singer, California, endorsed Mike Pence Declined to be candidates *Tom Cotton, U.S. Senator, Arkansas, ran as Pence's running mate *Lindsey Graham, U.S. Senator, South Carolina, no endorsement *Mark Cuban, businessman, Texas, no endorsement *Ben Carson, Secretary of Housing and Urban Development, Maryland, endorsed Mike Pence *Mike Pompeo, Secretary of State, Kansas, endorsed Mike Pence *Donald Trump, President, New York, endorsed Mike Pence Libertarian Party Nominee *John McAfee, businessman, California Declined to be candidates *Gary Johnson, Governor, New Mexico, no endorsement Green Party Nominee *Jill Stein, physician, Massachusetts List of living former presidents and endorsements *Jimmy Carter, Georgia, endorsed Bernie Sanders *Bill Clinton, Arkansas/New York, endorsed Bernie Sanders *George W. Bush, Texas, no endorsement *Barack Obama, Illinois, endorsed Bernie Sanders *Donald Trump, New York, endorsed Mike Pence Category:United States Category:Elections